Abduction
by Avalon Merquise
Summary: This idea just sort of popped into my head so I decided to write it. Sora has been stalked for months, and one day she's kidnapped. Who is this man, what does he want with Sora, and what's going to happen to Sora? R/R!!!


"Abduction"  
By: Sora Ashley Bates  
DramaQueen572@hotmail.com  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I know we're all tired of reading these, but we gotta include them. ::Sigh:: here goes... [In a monotonous drone]: Digimon doesn't belong to me. If it did this would be an actual episode and not just a fanfic. It belongs to someone who's name I can't remember right now, but anyway, no copyright infringement is intended, I'm only doing this for fun and for love of the show. Only the concept of this story belongs to me, and I only ask that you e-mail or review me if you would like to post this on your site. Thank you.  
  
Wasn't that fun? LOL.  
  
Anyway, just some background info, this takes place about 3 years after the Series 01. I can't really remember the exact amount of years between 01 and 02. Anyway, that's just to give you an idea of the ages of the characters. So... I'll shut up now and get on with the story. Enjoy! And of course don't forget to review!!! Also, sorry if my Japanese is a little off. I just thought it would make it more interesting.  
  
-----  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Sweet Innocent Fool  
  
-----  
  
Sora buttoned up her white uniform shirt and put her green jacket on over it. She shoved her sweaty tennis workout clothes into her locker. She pulled on her stockings and black school shoes. She quickly ran her brush through her shoulder-length hair and put her brush, tennis shoes, and gym socks back into her gym locker and slammed it shut. She sighed and picked up her school bag.  
  
She headed out of the locker room, stretching out her worn arms as she went.  
  
"Good practice, Sora!" the coach called. "You're doing great!"  
  
Sora smiled. "Thanks!" she called back, heading out the gym doors. She waved to some of the other tennis team members and headed down the sidewalk.  
  
Sora stopped at the corner. She lifted up her right leg and stretched out her quads. She was so exhausted, she felt like she was going to pass out right there on the sidewalk. She wondered again why she'd decided to try out for the tennis team. She'd played a couple times with her mom last summer and thought she was pretty good. But then she went to the tryouts and saw the other girls. They were amazing, and she felt intimidated. But she tried her best, and to her great surprise, had actually made the team. She wasn't great, but everyone said she was getting better every practice. She was one of the youngest players on the team, so the other players took her under their wing and taught her some of their techniques.  
  
But every practice still wore her out. It was worse than soccer. She went home every night, did her homework, and was falling asleep around 8:30 every night. She woke up every morning with sore muscles. But when they had games, she always felt pumped. She loved competing, and for some reason she enjoyed it more than soccer games. She felt energized from beginning to end, despite a week of tiring practices.  
  
The thought of quitting had crossed her mind throughout the first few weeks, but now she was getting accustomed to it. 'I'm getting better,' Sora decided. 'I guess I'll stick with it.' The season was half over, anyway, and she showed more and more improvement every day.  
  
-----  
  
He watched her from his car, stopped on the corner a block away from Sora. He watched her stretch out first her right leg, than her left. She had good balance. She held each leg up for at least 30 seconds and remained steady, even in her black school shoes.  
  
Her mid-thigh-length skirt showed off her long legs. She had great legs. She had smooth, muscular legs. They were still nicely tanned from the summer.  
  
He watched as she yawned and began to walk slowly, crossing the street. She always walked home slowly. He knew she played tennis after school, and he knew it wore her out. She'd be so easy, almost defenseless. He grinned. It was like taking candy from a baby. She was practically waiting for him, sauntering alone down the sidewalk, not even looking around her. She hadn't noticed that the same car was stopped in the same place at the same time every day for the past 2 months. She never noticed that that car stayed there, still running, for 30 minutes, than drove off, right past her and down the street. If she had, she could've noticed what kind of car it was, gotten the license plate number, and probably even been able to say what the man inside looked like. But she never suspected anything. Baka. Sweet, innocent fool.  
  
-----  
  
Sora groaned the next morning as her alarm clock went off, interrupting her comfortable, peaceful slumber. The loud obnoxious whine blared in her ears, cutting through her sleep.  
  
"AAARRRGH!!!" she groaned, rolling over and slamming the button down, desisting the infernal racket.  
  
But sleep was still a heavy blanket over her, and Sora couldn't even open her eyes. Sora settled back down into her warm, soft bed, and pulled the blankets up around her, not caring that she only had an hour to get ready for school. She also knew, and also didn't care that it took her exactly that long to get fully ready for school.  
  
But less than 5 minutes after she'd closed her eyes, Sora's mom burst into her room, rudely flicked on the overhead light.  
  
"Sora, up!" she commanded sharply.  
  
Sora groaned again and rolled over, but the bright light glared through her eyelids. She through her blankets off of her body and sighed loudly.  
  
"Fine! I'm up!" she exclaimed, jumping out of bed. She yawned, her mouth opening up wide and stretched her arms up in the air.  
  
"School start's too early," Sora complained, going over to her closet, and gathering a fresh uniform.  
  
"Well, there's nothing you can do about it, so you'll have to deal with it, Sora," her mom replied.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Sora mumbled. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She ran her hand through the water, adjusting the temperature until it was perfect, then, yawning more, she stripped off her pajamas and stepped into the hot, soothing water.  
  
After a 20-minute shower, which was longer than she was normally allowed, but Sora didn't care, she reluctantly turned off the water. She toweled herself off and wrapped the fluffy white towel around herself. She stepped out of the shower and pulled on her uniform. She combed out her hair and put on some powder, the only makeup she really cared to wear right then. Unlike most girls her age, Sora had a pleasant natural look, and didn't feel the need to wear a lot of makeup. Powder only made her face look smoother.  
  
She left the steam-filled bathroom, went down the hall, and to the kitchen where a bowl of rice and a cup of tea were waiting for her.  
  
After a silent breakfast with her mom, Sora made sure she had everything packed up, then pulled on her stockings and shoes.  
  
"Remember I'm going over to Tai's after tennis practice," Sora said.  
  
"Okay, dear," her mom replied.  
  
"I'll be home by 8 o'clock," she said.  
  
"Okay. Have a good day, Itoshigo!"  
  
"Sayonara, Okaa-san!" Sora called, heading out the door.  
  
-----  
  
He watched her walked to school. He got the chance to watch her walk to school, but only as he drove to work. He drove past her, stopping at the corner as she walked in front of him.  
  
Today was the day. In a few hours time, she would be his forever. He grinned.  
  
-----  
  
Sora went through her first three classes groggily. She didn't really wake up until the end of 3rd period.  
  
She yawned as she entered the library at the beginning of 3rd period. She had Study Hall now. She went and sat at her usual table in her usual seat. She took her Geometry book out and went up to get a soda.  
  
The bell rang as Sora was putting her money in the vending machine. She looked back at her table. Tai still wasn't there. She wondered if he was absent today. The other guy they usually sat with, Rori, was on vacation all week. That would mean she had no one to sit with.  
  
Sora went back to her table just in case Tai was late, but after he didn't show up for 10 minutes, she got bored. She got up to go throw a piece of paper away, and there she met her friend CJ.  
  
"Hey CJ," she said.  
  
"Hey Sora," CJ replied, smiling.  
  
"All the people who sit at my table are gone, so I'm incredibly bored," she said, sighing.  
  
"You should come sit with us," CJ said. "We're missing someone anyway."  
  
Sora shrugged. "Okay."  
  
CJ followed her to her table, where Sora gathered up her things and moved over to sit at CJ and her friend Sami's table. Sami greeted her and handed out her graphic novels to the two of them.  
  
"Ooh," Sora grinned and opened her's up. The three of them sat there discussing the series they were reading. It was one of Sora's favorites and she was having a great time until Tai walked in.  
  
He walked over to that table. Sora waved. "Where were you?" Sora asked.  
  
"I was making up a test," he told her.  
  
"Oh. I got bored sitting by myself so I came and sat with CJ and Sami. I thought both of you were gone today."  
  
"Well who am I supposed to sit with?" Tai asked. They could only sit 3 people per table.  
  
Sora was perplexed. She was having a good time sitting with CJ and Sami. "Why don't you just sit there?" Sora asked, pointing to an empty seat next to them.  
  
"Why don't we just go and sit at our table?"  
  
Sora shrugged slightly.  
  
"Don't leave, Sora!" Sami said.  
  
Sora shrugged again. "I sit with you everyday Tai," she said softly, trying to get him to understand.  
  
"Fine!" Tai said. "Whatever," he mumbled and sat alone at the empty table.   
  
"Sorry, Tai," Sora said. He didn't reply.  
  
Sora felt bad, but figured Tai would bounce back. She continued reading and talking to CJ and Sami.  
  
-----  
  
Tai and Sora also had their history class together, but they didn't really talk during then. She tried to catch his eye and smile at him, but he glanced at her and blew her off.  
  
-----  
  
That day after another tiring tennis practice, Sora headed down the same street, but towards Tai's house this time. She went down the same street as to get to her house, but instead of going straight the entire way, she turned right two blocks down.  
  
She hoped Tai wasn't still mad at her, or at least wouldn't be forever. She had to work with him on their history project, which was the reason she was going over to his house right now.  
  
'Oh well, it's Tai. He won't be mad for long. I'll apologize when I get there,' she said to herself.  
  
Sora took a deep breath. It was beginning to get dark earlier. It was only 5:30 and it was already dusk. Pretty soon it'd be getting dark at 4:30.  
  
As Sora was thinking about the darkness, once more oblivious to anything around her, he moved in. This was it. His moment. His heart was beating with anticipation, and the adrenaline was flowing through him. He almost laughed out loud maniacally, but kept himself under control.  
  
He was so close. She was 10 feet away from him. He drove up slowly behind her.  
  
Sora looked over her shoulder as she heard a car driving up behind her. For some reason, the sight of the car sent chills down her back. She thought it was weird, but she shrugged it off. 'I'm just being paranoid,' she thought. Nevertheless, she quickened her step. The car drove up slowly behind her and stopped 3 feet in front of her. She walked towards it.  
  
'Here we go!' he thought giddily. "Excuse me, miss," he called out to her.  
  
Sora reluctantly stopped. 'Don't be so paranoid!' she told herself. "Yes?" she asked him.  
  
"I was wondering, are you familiar with this area?"  
  
"Yes I am," she said politely.  
  
"Well then," he said picking up an open map and stepping out of the car. She didn't notice that he left the door open. He held up the map to her. "Could you tell me how to get to Tero Road from here? I can't seem to find it on this map."  
  
He breathed in as she leaned over and looked at the map. As she concentrated on it, he slowly reached down and covertly pulled a small syringe out of his pocket.   
  
"Ah! There it is!" she said, pointing to a line on the map. She turned and pointed down the road. "Just take this road three blocks and-"  
  
She was cut off as the hypodermic needle was shoved into her neck and a mild tranquilizer was injected into her. She gasped, but her body slowly went numb and everything went black.  
  
He caught her in his arm and shoved the map back into his arm. Then he looked around to make sure there was no one watching him. Luckily they were at the edge of the school park, and the nearest houses were across the street and behind the car, so more than likely, they weren't spotted. He gathered Sora's limp body up and gently placed in in the backseat of the car. He laughed out loud as he drove off. He'd finally done it!  
  
-----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
-----  
  
Well, what do you think? Review if I should continue this! 


End file.
